


Арбузные косточки

by Snusmumrik



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Утро, квартира, зубная паста





	Арбузные косточки

Ему не нравится вкус зубной пасты. Мята — такая же пронзительная как высокочастотный звук.   
— Эдди, мы можем с этим что-нибудь сделать? — спрашивает Веном.  
— Однозначно — нет, — отвечает Эдди. — Если я перестану чистить зубы, у меня будет вонять изо рта. А это не круто, тут на Земле, не знаю, как там у вас. Да и мне самому будет противно.  
— Возможно, есть зубные пасты с другим вкусом, — говорит Веном. А Эдди закусывает зубную щётку задними зубами и смотрит в зеркало. — Например, свежего мяса.  
— Слово «свежий» не всегда означает «освежающий».  
— А слово «освежевать»? — спрашивает Веном на грани шёпота и приникает к внутренностям Эдди, почти просачиваясь наружу. — Как оно тебе?  
— Ты мне угрожаешь, что ли? — вскидывается Эдди. — Из-за сраной зубной пасты? Серьёзно?  
Эдди — не испугался. А Веном — не угрожал. Он, вообще-то, заигрывал, так это называется здесь, на Земле. Когда понижаешь голос и дотрагиваешься до человека. Ладонью к груди или губами к уху. Но Веном, он и так бесконечно вплотную к Эдди, всегда. Веном — внутри, и намекнуть на желание близости он может только насквозь. Когда видимы они оба, но всё ещё нераздельны. Эдди, кажется, его не понимает. Эдди, кажется, не настолько умён.   
— Не угрожаю, — отвечает Веном и давит изнутри слегка, пульсируя, проявляясь в глазах мимолётными вспышками.  
— Зубные пасты есть со вкусом кедра, — говорит Эдди. Сплёвывает. Потом полощет рот быстро под струёй воды и вытирает лицо полотенцем.  
Зубная паста — какая зубная паста? Эдди всерьёз предлагает решение этой проблемы и игнорирует другую? И не замечает проблески белков в отражении. Веном знает все его потаённые мысли. Венома там много, в этих мыслях, но они — не те. Не те, какие Веном хочет слышать и чувствовать, проползать по ним и впитываться. Внутрь, внутрь — не тела. Не только тела.   
— Кедр, — повторяет Веном за Эдди, словно ученик — новое иностранное слово.  
— А теперь в душ, — говорит Эдди и стягивает через голову футболку.

Веному нравится душ. И как слово, и как явление. Водичка. Эдди трогает себя везде и заодно — его, Венома. И Веном, как расплавленный, перетекает по его телу, трётся о его ладони. Кожа Эдди потом красная и тёплая-тёплая. Веному потом хочется обволочь его всего снаружи и повторить все движения его пальцев на себе. И чтобы Эдди — так же ластился. 

— Эдди, — говорит Веном. — У тебя новый шампунь? Мне нравится запах. Что это?  
— Арбуз, — отвечает Эдди. Он моет голову так, будто вгрызается пальцами в волосы. Жёстко.  
— Арбуз, — говорит Веном. — Его можно есть?  
— О, конечно, — Эдди смеётся. — Это ягода. Но у неё очень мерзкие косточки. Такие чёрные и скользкие. Их легко проглотить, а потом могут быть неприятные последствия.  
Его пальцы замирают во взбитой пене волос. Веном тоже напрягается. Становится острее, ощутимее для Эдди. Веном слышит его мысли, и они — как мошкара, попавшая в сетку.   
— Забей, — говорит Веном. Это слово ему тоже нравится. Оно такое — небрежно-доброе. — Арбузные косточки, наверное, не умеют так.  
И Веном — демонстрирует. Ничего такого, просто массирует голову Эдди сотней тонких щупалец. Взбивает пену в пене, каждый пузырик на кончиках волос. И веки Эдди смыкаются, глаза подрагивают, пальцы слабеют. Веном оплетает их собой, пальцы, глаза, скользит из-под век ко рту и заползает внутрь. Трогает язык Эдди, мягко, не давя, не проникая глубже в рот, протекает по самому его кончику. И когда Эдди напрягает язык и заводит его под нёбо, Веном скользит вниз, к уздечке, оборачивается вокруг языка и замирает.   
— Эдди? — спрашивает Веном. Вода избивает их мелкими брызгами. Мысли Эдди — такие же неуловимые, быстротечные, сверкающие. И внизу, там, где у людей репродуктивные органы, у Эдди очень горячо, не от воды, и напряжено. Эдди — хочет, и Веном хочет. Они словно попали в один звук. Унисон, так это тут называется. И звук этот — приятен.  
— Эдди, — говорит Веном и выползает из его ушей, обволакивает шею, сотрясаясь от его пульса. Веному нужен ответ — что он движется правильно и в правильном направлении. — Эдди.  
Но Эдди — молчит. Веном не может читать его мысли, они бессмысленны. Веном может только — читать и считать удары его сердца. Быстро, очень, очень. Веном может ощущать температуру его тела. Горячо. Веном может слышать его дыхание и задыхаться. Потому что — а. А, ах. 

Веном стекает по Эдди, капает на его колени, переплетается с волосками на его лодыжках, проливается сквозь пальцы рук и ног. Нанизывается спиралью языка на его член и скользит, скользит, скользит, вытягиваясь, оборачивается вокруг бёдер. И забирается внутрь. Как уроборос. Веном — повсюду, и как будто с самим собой. Но не было бы этого — если бы не Эдди. Эдди — как игла, без которой нитка ничего не значит и не может, кроме как завязаться в узел. Они — прошивают друг друга насквозь. Чёрным. 

Эдди столбенеет, его живот втягивается внутрь, его сердце вздрагивает и потом словно раздувается от ударов, текучих, как смола. Сквозь сжатые губы горячим паром пробивается дыхание. А Веном — будто лишился всех своих конечностей, всех своих бесконечностей.   
— Эдди. Эдди. Что с нами?  
— Мы кончили, — отвечает Эдди. Он смотрит вниз. И там, Веном тоже видит, в сливное отверстие стекает белое. Между чёрных колен.

— Ты злишься? — спрашивает Веном. Потому что этот завтрак — не такой, как были прежде. Он отличается и очень. Эдди жуёт так громко, что Веном просто глохнет. Веном не может расслышать за этим жеванием его мыслей.  
— Скажем так, — отвечает Эдди и делает глоток из кружки с кофе. Громкий. — Не стоит этого делать без предупреждения. Понимаешь?  
Веном — понимает. Возможно. Всё случилось так внезапно и незапланированно. Он тоже — потрясён. Не исключено, что он потрясён больше, чем Эдди. Это был их первый раз. Это был первый раз — Венома с человеком.   
— Да, — отвечает Веном. — Но — тебе понравилось?  
— Спрашиваешь, как бывалый, — Эдди насыпает себе в миску ещё хлопьев, зачерпывает полную ложку и суёт её себе в рот. И жуёт. Охрустительно. — Просто больше не...  
— Не делать так без предупреждения.  
Веном всасывается внутрь, чтобы показать, как он всё понял, и как он послушен.   
— Когда ты предупреждаешь, это не значит, что я сразу должен согласиться. Это совсем не значит.   
Эдди бьёт указательным пальцем по столу. Сейчас его мысли, как подёрнутая рябью вода. Не спокойно, но увидеть важное можно. Увидеть наконец то, что так хотелось. Эдди — понравилось. И он захочет повторить.   
— Я понял, — говорит Веном. И выстреливает чёрной струйкой из пальца Эдди, чтобы поймать муху на подоконнике. Немного здоровой пищи этим утром. Он заслужил, правда?


End file.
